Second In Command
by Ni-Chan Hatake-Uchiha Namikaze
Summary: How Saix becomes 2nd in command. XemxSai


Isa was scared. He had somehow ended up being taken to a castle by a man in a hooded, black coat. He now was in an empty room aside from himself, a table, 3 chairs and this man.

Isa felt weird. He has since Master Ansem had injected him with the needle. He didn't remember much after the injection. He did remember passing out. After that the next thing he remembered was being taken here. He was confused.

The man stood with his back to Isa and pulled his hood off. Isa recognized him as Braig, one of Master Ansem's apprentices.

"Braig!" He yelled.

"My name is no longer Braig, much like yours will not be Isa for much longer. I am now Xigbar. The superior will be here soon to explain everything to you." Xigbar said as he turned to face Isa.

"Why are you different?"

"That's a result of all of this. You are quite different as well."

"What do you mean?"

"See for yourself."

Isa turned to look in the window. He saw that his eyes were now yellow, his hair was longer and right in the middle of his face was a cut in the shape of an 'X' that was sure to scar.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Isa screamed.

With that a portal of darkness opened and another hooded figure stepped out with his back to Isa. When he pulled off his hood Isa's eyes lit up. Xehanort was here to save him.

"Xehanort! You came to save me!" Isa yelled as he ran and hugged the man, who returned it. "Just like you promised."

"My name is no longer Xehanort. I am Xemnas, Number 1, the superior of the in between. You will be number 7. Your name also will now be Saix." Xemnas said.

"Xemnas... Saix..." Isa said.

"Yes. Saix."

Isa thought a moment. He liked the name Saix. He could deal with that as long as Xemnas was with him.

"Come. Let's sit down and I will explain everything to you." Xemnas said.

"Okay." Saix said then began to let go.

As Saix let go he realized he was tired and felt dizzy. He collapsed onto Xemnas who caught him.

"Xemnas. Why do you allow him to do that?" Xigbar asked.

"What do you mean?" Xemnas asked as he shifted Saix into his arms.

"You allowed him to hug you and he said you came to save him just like you promised."

"I promised him before we all left the castle that I'd come back to rescue him as soon as I could."

"Xehanort has a crush! Xehanort has a crush!" Xigbar teased knowing that using his old name would make him more angry.

"Stop it Xigbar. We need to get Saix downstairs to Vexen."

"Alright."

Xemnas carried Saix to the labs, Xigbar following behind him. When they arrived they found Vexen working on something while Zexion sat in the corner. Xemnas knocked then walked in.

"Number 2, I swear if you are here to harass me I will rip out every limb I can!" Vexen hissed not turning around.

When he didn't hear the foot steps leave he turned to see Xemnas holding Saix and Xigbar standing in the hallway.

"Superior! I'm sorry. Is this our new member?" He asked walking closer.

"Yes, this is number 7. His name is Saix. He collapsed shortly after he arrived here and Xigbar claims he was sleeping when he went to retrieve him." Xemnas explained.

"Lay him here." Vexen said.

Xemnas laid him on the table that he was instructed to. Saix groaned quietly. Vexen grabbed a clipboard and pen. He started to do tests when he realized exactly who Saix was.

"Isa... How'd you turn so much? It usually takes weeks for these physical changes to occur. Take a look at us. Some of us still haven't fully changed. Yet here is Isa. His hair grew, he himself grew and somehow he cut himself deep enough to eventually have a scar. I'm amazed. He is very special. I wonder how this happened?" Vexen said as he turned away to face Xemnas.

"Master Ansem did it. He did this to him." Xemnas hissed.

"You seem angry sir." Zexion said as he shut his book and walked over.

"I am angry. Don't you remember when we still worked for Ansem. Isa and Lea would always sneak in to bug us. They never were an annoyance. They made the day better. They were so innocent. Ansem stole that innocence. He stole his childhood."

Zexion was about to answer when Saix's body went into convulsions. Vexen ordered them to hold Saix down while he injected him with a needle. Saix's body stopped.

"What happened?" Zexion asked.

"His body is rejecting the transformation. My serum stopped this. Had I not injected him he would've faded. I need to finish a complete one. He is sleeping now" Vexen explained.

"When will he wake up?" Xemnas asked.

"I don't know if he ever will. If he does I don't know when. I suggest we put him in a recovery room and hope he wakes up."

"Alright."

"Well I need to get back to the library." Zexion said.

Xemnas pulled a chair up beside Saix's bed as Zexion left. Vexen watched as Xemnas sat then stared at Saix.

"Superior you don't need to stay. Unless there I something I should know." Vexen said.

"There is nothing you need to know." Xemnas said.

"If you staying is about the fact that you have feelings for our newest member I won't tell the other but I do suggest that you go be your usual anti-social self. If you don't the others may catch on."

"You're right. Thank you Vexen."

"I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Alright."

Xemnas gave Saix one last look then went upstairs.

A few months passed. They organization gained 4 more members while Saix stayed sleeping, hidden from the organization. He really hadn't faded because Vexen had fluids going into him. Vexen monitored his brain activity constantly, fearing Saix would stop functioning completely.

The newer members avoided the older ones frequently. They did wonder why they began at number 8 yet Zexion was only number 6. After deciding to explore the castle they found the room where Saix slept. They did not know who he was but decided to ask someone. Voting Axel to ask they sent him to Xemnas.

"Superior." Axel said from the doorway to Xemnas's room/office.

"Yes number 8, what do you need?" Xemnas asked.

"Who is that sleeping in the labs?"

"That is number 7. As much as you don't recognize him that is Isa. He just went through changes quickly."

"Why is he sleeping?"

"His body tried to reject the transformation. If number 4 hadn't injected him we wouldn't have had a number 7. He would've faded."

Axel detected a hint of sadness in Xemnas's voice but didn't mention anything.

"Will he ever wake up?" Axel asked.

"I hope so." Xemnas said.

Months later there was finally movement. After sleeping for 6 months of sleeping Saix finally awoke. After Vexen deemed him fit for visitors the 4 new members came to see him.

"Hello! I am number 9, Demyx! It's good to finally meet you!" Demyx said excitedly.

"Hello. I am number 7, Saix. I'm sorry I haven't been awake to meet you four." Saix said.

"That's okay. I am number 10, Luxord." Luxord said.

"Why did you guys come to visit me?"

"We think of you as our leader. You were the first of us new members, even if you've been sleeping you still are our leader." Marluxia said. "By the way, I'm number 11, Marluxia. I brought you the flowers."

"Thank you guys."

"No problem Is- I mean Saix. That's going to take some time to get used to." Axel said.

"LEA!"

"The names Axel, got it memorized? I'm glad you're awake though."

Xemnas walked in to find them all talking and laughing. Xemnas felt like he was intruding so he decided to turn and leave.

"Don't go. Stay." Saix said causing Xemnas to turn.

As he walked over the others said their goodbyes.

"Hello Saix." Xemnas said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hello Xemnas." Saix said smiling. "So you found those four while I slept."

"Yes I did."

"Am I okay now? Did they all fall asleep too? Am I like them? Wait what am I exactly?" Saix asked. "I'm so confused..."

Xemnas took Saix's hand.

"I'll explain. When Ansem injected you he caused you to lose your heart. It created you as a nobody, which is why you have gone through physical changes, like your hair and your eye colour. Why you were so sick was because for some unknown reason your body started to reject it after your transformation. You would have faded but Vexen saved you. You're okay now. We still want to keep you on bed rest for a little while but after that you will be able to go on missions."

"I'll go crazy on bed rest! Don't you have anything I could do instead?" Saix asked.

"I can arrange something."

"Can I please move out of the basement?"

"Yes, of course. You don't have a room so you can have mine until yours is complete."

"Will you be there?"

"Most likely not."

"Oh."

Xemnas couldn't help but detect a bit of sadness.

"Why? Do you want me there?" Xemnas asked.

Saix didn't answer so Xemnas let go of his hand and went to return upstairs. He was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Please don't go! Please! Stay!" Saix pleaded.

Xemnas stared into Saix's eyes. Saix sat up and slowly pulled Xemnas closer. Once Xemnas was close enough Saix pressed his lips to Xemnas's. Xemnas smiled against them and returned the kiss. Everything seemed to slow down until they broke apart and smiled.

"Don't leave me..." Saix whispered.

"I'll never leave you." Xemnas said as he rested his forehead against Saix's.

That night they moved Saix to Xemnas's room. He spent his days doing his newly assigned job of paperwork. Xigbar appreciated this since usually it was him doing all the paperwork. Saix actually enjoyed it.

Two weeks later Xemnas decided to tell him the good news. He sat down beside Saix with a tray of food and waited for him to move the paper work. Once Saix moved it Xemnas set the tray on Saix's lap.

"Chicken stirfry! Xaldin is spoiling me tonight!" Saix said.

"He wants you to get better. Which reminds me I have good news. You're officially cleared for duty." Xemnas said.

"Really? I can fight?"

"Yes."

"Let's go train!"

Xemnas chuckled.

"After you eat." He said.

Saix trained for 2 weeks straight. He learned that he could summon a claymore and that the moon gave him power greater than most nobodies. He also learned all the other members powers.

After pleading with Xemnas for days he was finally allowed on his first mission. He happily left after being wished good luck by everyone.

Two days later he hadn't returned. Everyone began to worry. It was a simple mission that wouldn't have even given Demyx problems. After another day Xemnas sent Xaldin and Lexeaus to investigate. They came back with a unconscious, beaten and bloody Saix.

Vexen healed Saix and then took him back to Xemnas's room. A few hours later Saix awoke to find Xemnas sleeping beside him. Saix began to panic unsure where he was. Xemnas woke and began to calm him.

"You're okay Saix. Vexen fixed you up back to new. You're safe now." Xemnas said as he hugged him.

Saix relaxed into the hug but remained shaking. Xemnas rubbed his back to comfort him. Once Saix was calm Xemnas spoke.

"I don't want you to go on missions again." He said softly.

"NO! I WANT TO!" Saix said angrily.

"As your superior I forbid it. I almost lost you again Saix. I was scared! I can't live in the non-existant life without you here. I can't risk losing you again. I want you to be my 2nd in command. You can do paperwork, hand out missions and most of all stay with me at all times. You'll be safe! Please stay here and be my 2nd in command!"

Saix was quiet for a moment then looked up into Xemnas's orange eyes. In them he saw fear and sadness. He knew what he had to do.

"Okay. I'll be 2nd in command." Saix said.

And from that moment on Saix became the 2nd in command, a title in which Xigbar happily gave up.

AN: this was a request. Sorry it took so long! I actually finished this early this morning then finished typing it after surgery. Now time to sleep off the pain.


End file.
